


Friend of the Family

by Gryphonrhi



Series: Aidan-verse 4: After the Shouting [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Meme: Alternate Realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc's family come to Seacouver and meet Adam Pierson for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pat_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poaching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293502) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



> Written for the [Alternate Realities](http://gryphonrhi.livejournal.com/501689.html) meme. Doesn't really make sense if you haven't read [Poaching](http://archiveofourown.org/works/293502). Sorry about that.

"Yeah, yeah, just a guy, got it. That's nice, buddy, grab a box and haul it to the elevator--" Mr. Dawson glared at the newcomer and said very clearly, "and then come back _immediately_ for another one. Do not pass go, do not wander off to collect two hundred dollars, and do not stop to collect a beer."

The guy just grinned and ostentatiously edged away. "Joe, I would never make you chase me down with a cane."

"Yeah, yeah, no jokes about get outta my yard. This is me telling you to keep your ass on the yard and on the job."

Mr. Dawson was laughing as he threatened, however, so Jay and Neil glanced at each other, grinned, and told the newest stranger, "There's cold beer upstairs in the fridge. Marco picked it up when we called in the 30 minute ETA."

"Oh, well, in that case. Boxes it is. Such faith, Joe." He hefted a box of architecture magazines, gave it a betrayed look that Jay was pretty sure was completely false, and headed in.

It took half an hour before Nona found out he was Adam Pierson.

It took two days of cooking after that to make the dinner that no one ever explicitly said was a thank you. But Nona pulled out the _old_ family recipes for it.


End file.
